Marauder's Mischeif
by Qtness. Quill
Summary: Remus recalls the adventures of the Marauder's 7th school year spent with exchange student SerenaRose. Fun with course language, RLSB slash, and eventual threesome.
1. Snape Slighted

_A/N: _

_I don't own JKR's characters, only my own, and any references to musicians and thier lyrics are strictly in homage._

_This is somewhat a different style for me, making up characters, but hey, I just had to put my teenage self among the Marauders. Don't we all wish we were there?_

_If you don't like swear words, mild drug use, slash or threesome action, run away screaming now. If you do, please read (and review if you feel like it)._

**"SNAPE SLIGHTED"**

Her name was Serena-Rose. Serena-Rose Aldebaran. And she threw the Marauders for a loop in our seventh year. She was an exchange student from California, one of our own going to her previous institution Skyline School of Sorcery. Dumbledore informed us at the start-of-term feast that she'd been sorted into Gryffindor, privately, to finish her final year with us and had that damnable twinkle in his eye (I could swear that he was looking straight at us) as he did so. She was an unknown quantity and we were all curious.

We soon found out that she was unlike any girl we had ever (or would ever have) known. After that welcome back feast, she made the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Beater. She out-flew the competition at the try-outs hands down, no question in anybody's minds and had accuracy and aim no one had ever seen except for in professional athletes. She took the place of Chris Cornell and he ended up being the only bloke that wasn't enthralled by her. Of course, most of the girls weren't so keen on her; seeing how her good looks, talent and novelty were entrancing the guys they'd been trying to get the attention of for years….

But it wasn't just that. It was like those Bob Dylan lyrics, 'so easy to look at, so hard to define'. She presented an enigma: She was totally one of the guys—she cussed like a sailor, played like a demon, open and honest to a fault when talking and joking about sex, but was at the same time completely a beautiful woman. She had curves (36-24-36 she'd informed us proudly at some point), a thousand different smiles, wild wavy hair spanning every natural color, a scent of roses that wafted off her skin, a softness to her voice and some indefinable wily knowledge that forever played behind her pink lips and round, forest-green eyes. We would soon come to unravel part of that mystery….

That's how it started with us. The Marauders, well James and Sirius at first, allowed her to hang with us to talk strategy about Quidditch. But then she gravitated toward us more and more and eased into our circle, quickly getting the mark of each one of us rather precisely. Peter was continually trying to bring her into our conversations, blushing and stammering the whole way, and she indulged him affectionately, (albeit somewhat distant, always keeping herself gently unattainable to him).

In the beginning, she asked me all about school rules, homework and the library (later on, we had many truly deep and meaningful conversations). At first, I treated her as any other girl but soon knew this was a strange case. I found myself becoming attracted to her despite my strong feelings for Sirius.

She was quiet enough during the day, studying along with me, but she had a point where she slacked off at night, enjoyed some recreational drugs and was just as rowdy as James and Sirius. When asked, she said, "I play by the rules enough to not get caught and succeed at the game, but then have as much fun as I can within the constraints." This earned some genuine whooping from James and Sirius (with Peter whimpering and pulling at his robes, his crush deepening).

Then, one day something happened that changed everything. Severus Snape had glided up to our table as we were finishing lunch, about a week after her arrival. With a slimy sneer on his thin lips, he towered over her clearly trying to intimidate her. "Why do you think you should associate with anyone of such questionable breeding and behavior? These….uh… _people ?_-- for lack of a better word."

The two boldest Marauders plunged their hands into their robes at the same time and froze, gripping their wands. James and Sirius were completely ready to answer and tell him off, but Serena-Rose beat them to it.

"Well," she started slowly, eyes narrowed, surveying him up and down. "Maybe I find them amusing, interesting, worth my time…." She then dismissively turned back to her book. Snape did not leave and continued to stare her down. The Marauders watched eagerly to see what would unfold, prepared to jump to her defense at the first sign of trouble.

"Why are you still in my face?" She glanced up at the greasy-haired, sallow-faced boy.

"You don't want to make friends with the wrong _sort_," he hissed. Sirius and James gripped their wands tighter. I remained somewhat shielded by my book while Peter tried to shrink smaller behind us.

"I think I know for myself what the wrong sort is." She answered coolly and went back to her book, her thumb twiddling on the page.

"Why you insolent little _American_!" He spat out the last part as if it was a swear word.

"How perceptive of you, _Snivellus_, yes, American. A whole group of people who sailed across an entire ocean to make a new country to get away from the persecuting bullshit of people such as yourself." She returned to her book, and the Marauders looked at each other with surprise. There was admiration in our expressions.

"_Our_ country doesn't need anymore filthy half-bloods like you!" Anger flashed in his dark eyes.

"No, of course not, when they've got plenty of their own ignorant half-bloods, like you." She shrugged as if bored, almost like she knew that not getting riled up would be the one reaction to most incite his ire.

"You can try to ignore me, Aldebaran," his face pinched in flushed fury, "But you'll be sorry."

"Ah, alas, no. I don't think so little man." She said nonchalantly still studying her book. People around us were beginning to stare at the confrontation too.

"So you take what all these…." He gestured to us, "pathetic losers tell you and—"

"They've told me nothing Snivellus, I have my own mind. We've only all just met, though I think I may know something about you they don't yet."

"And I'm supposed to be scared of you? A little ill-bred foreign _twat_ of a witch?"

"Huh." She uttered, amused. "No, not _scared_ per se, we wouldn't want you to go back to pissing the bed like you did-- _until you were twelve_…."

I think this may have been the first time any of us had seen Snape at a complete loss for words and insults. I know it was the only time _I'd _ever seen him blush deep purple in embarrassment. Usually he got paler and paler in his anger when dealing with us. He was tight-lipped and trembling, making the greasy curtains of his hair twitch. The crowd that had gathered around to witness this altercation was collectively holding its breath in both delight and horror of what might happen.

"Helluva tough break, really," she continued in a mock sympathetic tone now that she'd successfully shut him up, "to finally stop wetting your sheets at night from a weak piddly bladder only to start messing 'em by creamin' 'em."

He stood and glared at her icily, chest heaving and nostrils flaring, then swooped away with his robes billowing out behind him. "Bet you he learned cleaning spells in a hurry…." She remarked with a straight face as her eyes followed his hastily retreating back. There was a stunned silence and then the Great Hall erupted in laughter.

James actually fell to the floor and started rolling around, clutching his sides as he wheezed, "Fuck! Did you see the look on that greasy git's face?" Sirius was pounding his fist onto the table, tears streaming down his face as his whole body shook beyond his usual barks, and kept repeating, "Bloody brilliant," over and over. Peter too, laughing and looking at Serena-Rose in awe with the rest of us but with a bit more lust in his eyes. I had to admit, it rivaled, maybe even surpassed anything we'd done to Snape. And it was THAT which made Serena-Rose Aldebaran an honorary member of the Marauders.


	2. Sandy Scope

**"SANDY SCOPE"**

That evening, after what we all considered our triumph over Snape (and I was effectively booed and hissed into silence when I pointed out that he would most definitely be getting back at us), we were all sitting in our favorite couches and chairs around the common room fire. When everyone else had gone up to the dormitories, Serena-Rose had passed around bottles of butterbeer to chase shots of firewhiskey, a purple metal pipe of pot and was lazily smoking a hand rolled cigarette. Everything was quite relaxed until—

"How did you know all that stuff about Snape?" James demanded. It was obvious we were all dying to know by the looks we'd been exchanging since it happened, but James just happened to be the one to blurt it out when the time was right.

"What? It's not obvious just by looking at him?" a small knowing smile playing at her sensuous lips.

Sirius, determined to find out now that the topic had been broached, grumbled loudly "Sod off! Fess up!"

"Sod? Like dirt or peat moss? I swear, your guyses slang and accents are hard to understand sometimes…." She mentioned, in a rather closed way. She inhaled her smoke deeply and put her feet up on the table in front of her.

"So, what about doing the Wronskei feint, but add the modifications I showed you yesterday that the San Francisco Slammers came up with and couple that with the Berkeley Berserkers move?" She successfully pulled Sirius and James off the track of their interrogation but Peter and I weren't. I eyed her, working over the details of the altercation and remembered her scrutinizing a book all throughout it. Peter was just ogling Serena-Rose—a female version of what he worshipped in James and Sirius.

My plan of attack in place, I started bringing the conversation around. "So, Aldebaran, what were you reading so intently while we were being so rudely interrupted by Snape this afternoon?" James and Sirius broke off their Quidditch discussion and looked over expectantly.

"Just something very informative…." She said mysteriously.

"Did your book somehow give you the goods on Snivellus?" I asked.

"The book? No…." she chuckled. "Let's just say I _know things_."

"Things? What things?" Sirius inquired nervously. We exchanged anxious glances.

"Oh, this and that…. James being so nuts over Lily Evans that he keeps a quill he stole from her during your fourth year in his nightstand. And what he does with it at night. Two of you have secret loves. Three of you Marauders being unregistered Animagi, Remus being—"

I cut her off quickly, "Ok, ok! Stop! We're convinced you have sources! How?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to spill if that's what you're worried about! No, I just have my ways—I'm not going to go into any situation without getting as much knowledge as I can. Would you?"

"Well, no," James conceded. "But it's uncanny how you know such intimate details."

"Intimate…. Yes. Haven't you guys ever heard of a Sandy Scope?" Serena-Rose asked, surveying our baffled faces.

"This," she said, pulling something out from the pages of the book in her bag. She held it up. It was thin and framed, like a mirror, but where there would have been glass it looked like sand.

"What's this?" Sirius and James leaned in close, intrigued.

"Ok, watch," Serena-Rose positioned the Sandy Scope in front of her eyes. "Where am I right now and what am I doing?" she spoke into its surface. Suddenly, the sand-like substance had writing appearing on it.

_>>Serena-Rose is in the Gryffindor common room, a little buzzed, showing the Hogwart's Marauders Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs her Sandy Scope. She's feeling a bit-->>_

"Ok! That's enough!" She shook the thing making the sand within obscure over the words. "You get the idea"

"Whoa!" was all Sirius could muster. We looked at each other dumbfounded, minds swirling with the possibilities.

"So this—Sandy Scope—tells you what's going on? With anyone?" James asked, breathless and astounded. I knew he was already scheming to borrow it and learn all about the inner Lily.

"Yeah," she affirmed in an off-hand way. "It's sort-of a half-assed answer to actually learning Legilimancy, none of the hard work or necessary eye contact, but you do have to be in somewhat proximity to the person in question. Like it won't work for my sister and our best friend still in California. That's what our two-way mirrors are for…."

Two-way mirrors? I shook my head and decided to just focus on the Sandy Scope for now. "So…. You checked us all out?"

"Naturally," she said unabashedly, tossing her cigarette butt into the fire. "But things change all the time, just like you change your mind or feelings. And it depends on what you ask it…."

"That's not fair! You know all our secrets but we don't know any of yours!" James voiced forcefully for all of us.

"What, you want to know that I don't wear panties unless I have to? That I like a little ass-play when I cum? That I—"

Peter interrupted, "When do you have to wear panties?" James and Sirius rolled their eyes, but I'm fairly sure they wanted to hear too.

"You know…" she stated matter-of-factly, "When I bleed, when I go shopping to try on clothes and sometimes if I get overly…. _moist_…. usually during a full moon."

"F-Full moon?" Peter stammered, unable to stop himself from speaking.

"When I'm ovulating," she answered unflinchingly but seeing our clueless expressions continued (a bit excessively, maybe trying to shock us into silence), "Laying an egg? Bitch in heat? Feeling frisky with the fertility fires of desire? Creaming my jeans? Horny as all get out?"

All four of us boys groaned, but for different reasons. James appeared entertained and delighted to be informed of these female secrets; perhaps imagining that his beloved Lily might be feeling fits of desire like we do. I was a little taken aback by her frankness but had been a little aroused too. Sirius looked eager and impressed, his legendary libido undoubtedly tickled at the sex talk. Peter was the most flustered out of all of us and fussed about, clutching his robes around his lap. Then, he giggled and squeaked out, "Uh, I gotta go to bed now, early morning tomorrow…."

All of us sniggered as he raced up the staircase to the boy's dormitory. "How thick can you get?" James mused. "Does that wanker actually think he's fooling anyone?"

"Soooo, who wants to see what Petey's doing?" Serena-Rose shook her Sandy Scope, looking around at us with good-natured amusement, nodding and egging us on.

"Fuck, yeah! Let's see this thing do its magic!" James edged in excitedly. Obviously, he had the strongest stomach of the Marauders.

"You can do it verbally or non-verbally. Of course, I have enchantments in place so no one can steal it and see me…. Ok, here we go." We all crowded around Serena-Rose to witness this new phenomenon.

"What is Peter Pettigrew doing now?" As she held the Sandy Scope the once smooth sand rippled and then began spelling out some obvious words.

_>>Peter has drawn his bed curtains. He is picking up the hand lotion from his nightstand. He tries to silence his curtains but fails.>>_

There was a brief pause and we all looked at each other, trying not to laugh. Then, Serena-Rose brushed her thumb over the right edge of the Sandy Scope's frame. The surface scrolled past and revealed more writing.

_>>He takes a tie from under his pillow, smells it and says "Mmm roses".>>_

"Hey! That's _my_ tie! Shit, I thought I lost it! I had to ask Dumbledore for a new one!" Serena-Rose exclaimed. "Shhh!" Sirius hissed and experimented with his thumb on the frame to do the scrolling.

_>>He secures one hand to his bedpost with the tie. He spreads lotion on his dick and starts jerking off. He says, "Yes, Miss Aldebaran, I'll shag you rotten." and spanks his ass. He goes back and grabs-->>_

"Oy, that's enough!" yelled James, shielding his eyes. We surveyed Serena-Rose warily, waiting for a reaction, trying not to crack up.

"Ha, ha, HAH! That's hiLARious!" She collapsed into a soundless spasm of breathy laughter. Seeing that it was indeed all right to laugh, we did. Hard. With Sirius barking out the loudest. Serena-Rose gave her Sandy Scope a quick glance and remarked, "Oh _dear_!" and we renewed our frenzy of laughter ten-fold.

She had a contagious laugh—It started in her belly and deep in her throat and then she'd writhe back, slapping her stomach like a gorilla and eventually dwindle off into chirping giggles; not girly titters but an honest chuckle. We all became addicted to that laugh of pure joyful abandon that night. It held no malice, just mirth. In that moment of shared gleeful humor and the sparkle of mischief in her eyes, it was apparent that she was a true Marauder at heart.


	3. Moofoot's Genesis

"MOOFOOT'S GENESIS" 

"What do you reckon?" James asked as we were changing into our pajamas (after Serena-Rose had determined for us on the Sandy Scope that it was safe to enter the dormitory), minds still swirling with the events of the day.

"She is one sexy siren!" Sirius answered, pulling on his pajama bottoms.

"Smart too." I added. Even though Sirius and I were together, committed and mated, we could both appreciate her for being an outstanding example of what her gender could be. I knew nothing would change the special bond between him and me, but she did have a way of stirring up feelings of attraction in us, a new kind of arousal for me.

"No! I mean about the Sandy Scope." James interjected across my thoughts. "You reckon she'll let me borrow it to check in on—"

"Lily! We know!" Sirius and I finished for him. "I _knew_ you were thinking that when she showed us!" I told him as I buttoned my nightshirt, and then shrugged, "I dunno…. She probably would…."

"And what was all that about two of us having secret loves? I mean, everyone knows about Evans and me. And Wormtail couldn't be more obvious fawning all over Aldebaran…."

I didn't like where this was going so I decided to use some diversionary tactics. "So, Prongs, what _do _you do with Evans' quill at night?"

James reddened, "I—Nothing!" he shouted. Peter let out a snorting snore.

Sirius smirked, "Maybe we should see this quill. Check if it's sticky!" He bounded across the room but was wrestled away from the nightstand by James.

"We were talking about who you two love!" James snapped irritably.

I shot a quick "_Muffliato_" towards Peter's bed and took a steadying breath. "All right Potter, you win. I'll confess. I'm in love with you. It's my deep, dark secret."

Sirius caught my eye and winked. "Yeah, and I've got it bad for Wormy. Damn near broke my heart to know he was up here wanking over another," and over-dramatically wiped away a fake tear.

"Oh shut up." James was clearly not convinced. Sirius and I exchanged a significant look and twitched uncomfortably, which James saw. He gazed back and forth between us, realization dawning. "Damn it, Black! I wondered why you stopped chasing after all the prettiest skirts last year! It's you and the Wolfie, isn't it?" he demanded. "_Isn't it_?"

Sirius paled, went wide-eyed and was rooted to the floor. My face grew hot and I attempted to not look too embarrassed. I turned away and began fumbling with my bed curtains. The silence spiraled, all but sealing our admission of guilt.

Sirius found his voice first. "Yes, OK, _fine_! Moony and I are madly in love!" he whispered furiously. "Just don't let it get out. I can't very well have my reputation as Hogwarts' most eligible bachelor tarnished." He blew on his knuckles and mimed polishing them on his lapel, trying to laugh it off and lighten James' reaction.

"So…." James began slowly, absorbing the news. "You're saying I can't start sending out the wedding announcements of Mr. and Mr.--what?-- _Lupack_?"

"No!" Sirius blanched aghast, then recovered enough to joke, "It's Mr. and Mr. Blapin."

I finally drew in a shaky breath of relief. "Gentlemen, if you don't mind, I personally prefer 'Moofoot'." Our laughter rang out and I was hit in the head with a pillow.

James was grinning, "That's great you guys, really. I'm happy for you, but I think I'd rather not see any snogging or anything," as he blew out the last candle in the room. "Ah, young love," he sighed and we heard him plunk down on his bed. "Now you know how I feel about—"

"We know! LILY!" Sirius and I yelled at the same time. Two pillows smacked James in the darkness.

I awoke the next morning from a strange, very sensual dream that left a certain part of my anatomy extremely stiff. I raced to the bathroom, turned on the shower and undressed. I was shook-up and confused. I pressed my forehead to the cool glass of the stall door as I waited for the water to heat up. Touching my throbbing member lightly, I remembered snippets of my dream-- the tangle of limbs, the writhing bodies, the sweat infused tingling skin, the all-consuming pleasure, the gasping for breath.

Sirius barged in smiling, towel around his waist, and imperturbed the bathroom. Shit! I was so rattled I hadn't locked the door! And he was the last person I wanted to face just then. "Saw you run in here, prick pointing the way...thought you could use a hand."

"Um, uh…." I stammered, not knowing what to say, the passionate dream images plaguing my conscience.

"What were you dreaming about that got you so hot and bothered?" Sirius took my hard dick in his hands. "You were moaning and hissing."

"I was not! Wait, what? _Hissing_?" I was perplexed.

"Yeah, 'Uhhhh'," he groaned, rolling his hips around and fluttering his eyes mimicking me, "Uhhhh….Ssss….Ssss…' Like that. It was me, right?"

"Yes." I couldn't meet his eyes. "And…" my voice trailed off.

"And Serena-Rose?" he asked gently, putting a finger under my chin to raise my face.

I was shocked! "How did you know?" I had been scared that he would be mad, but he wasn't. He was just calmly studying my worried features.

He shrugged and went back to playing with my prick. "It's Ok you know. She's wicked sexy. It's not like I haven't wanked off to the thought of having her join us sometime."

My eyes opened wide and I managed to choke out, "It felt like cheating on you!"

"Love, dreams aren't cheating. And if we're both there together and agree on an added person, that's not cheating either." My head was swimming with the desire he was arousing in me with his ideas and hands. "It's… it's…" he faltered, casting about for the right words, "It's expanding our eroticism!"

"So you'd be into that?" I whispered and dared to believe it could be true.

He nodded and dropped his towel, revealing his erection. "Doesn't it look like it?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"But definitely us both together, right?" I inquired, searching for reassurance.

"Absolutely," he said breathing in husky emotion and kissed me tenderly.

"Do you think she would go for that?" I panted out as he was slurping on my neck.

"I dunno…" he murmured in between kisses, "We could ask her I suppose…."

"Yes…can feel...her…out…" My concentration was ebbing, rendering me incoherent, and he effectively shut me up by a deep, probing tongue in my mouth.

We suddenly broke apart, startled by a jarring banging on the door and James yelling. "Open up! We need in there!"

"No you don't!" Sirius shouted back, temporarily lowering the "_Silencio_" part of the imperturbable charm but leaving the lock firmly in place.

"Yes, we do!" snarled a grouchy Peter.

Sirius started tickling my ribs, winked at me and shot back, "MOOFOOT!"

There was a good, solid ten seconds of silence and then we heard James snap at Peter for them to go downstairs. "Whhhhhy?" Peter whined, "What did Padfoot say?"

"He said 'Move it!'. Now let's GO!"

We laughed as they left. Sirius raised his wand to the door and uttered, "_Imperterbatem_" and dragged me by my dick to the shower. He smacked his lips and enthusiastically teased, "Now. Time for some nice 'n' hot, randy Moofoot!" We slipped under the spray, snogging and rubbing soap all over, our fingers curling around each other's cocks. Somehow, ever since that day, 'Moofoot' became our code word with James for when we needed a little privacy.


	4. Feminine Charms

**"FEMININE CHARMS"**

We got to know our new classmate better and better over the days and weeks. Peter was the one who got her to open up and tell us her story. He unendingly asked her questions and listened in rapt attention to everything she said.

She transferred to Hogwarts because she wanted to get away from home. Her mother had died the previous summer and within weeks following the death of his wife of thirty years, her father was married to a woman he had previously, unbeknownst to everyone, had an affair with during the marriage. Her sister Kara and their best friend Miranda had already graduated and left home, so there wasn't anything keeping her at her house.

She told us she really liked it here, but missed her friends, Mexican food, going to rock concerts in San Francisco with her fellow "flower-children", being able to roam around in the world outside of school (theirs was not a live-in institution) and her mustang named Cassidy. Peter thought she had a horse until we explained to him that it was a type of car.

During the evenings, in between Peter's incessant questions, she was just as bad as Sirius and James when it came to planning crass pranks and raucous behavior (Although I highly doubted she was as crude about her own bodily functions as we were up in our bedroom-- the surprise ambushes of farting in each other's faces, slipping dirty socks into each other's clean towels or the dreaded regurgitating toilet gag. Poor Peter, he was always so easy to get—he never remembered to check with an anti-jinx before he took his morning dump. Somehow, I just couldn't imagine such things taking place in the girl's dorm). But, as we would learn, she wasn't opposed to making disgusting things happen to others if they deserved it.

She was beyond cool and had fascinating stuff like the Sandy Scope and the two-way mirrors. When she showed us how the mirrors worked, James and Sirius made a solemn vow to recreate a pair for themselves (we, in turn, astounded her with the Marauders map). She even had an invisibility cloak!

And she knew stuff we didn't—like things about girls and sex, about schoolwork (she taught Peter to use anachronisms to recall memorized potion ingredients, our favorite being "**S**nivellus **E**ats **S**hit **A**nd **L**ikes **I**t" for the Snake eye, Eel brains, Spleen of toad, Agapanthus seeds, Liverwort extract and Italian parsley roots for the Draught of Beauty. Peter had never done better on his potions tests and frankly, neither did I), but especially she knew how to cast more exciting charms, jinxes and hexes than we'd ever dreamed of.

Like one day, soon after her public humiliation of Snape, she taught us "_Protego Textilium_". It was when Severus had attempted to hex her behind her back and it rebounded on himself that she told us how to put shield charms on our robes. We had been startled when she'd lurched forward suddenly and smelled singed material. We whirled around only to see Snape behind us in the corridor with all manner of beetles, centipedes and flies crawling out of his robes, covering his face and hands. He pointed his wand at himself and spat out "_Finite_" in the utmost fury. He stamped his foot, turned on his heal and strode off to the dungeons.

"The charms don't last long, maybe an hour or two, and one good hex finishes them off. But I was ready. Sandy told me he was up to something and I knew he would try after class." She demonstrated by reapplying the shield to her robes and then she showed us how to do the charm on our own. "But watch out," she warned, "It won't help if you get hit in the head."

Which, unfortunately, happened to Sirius a few weeks later, but Madam Pomfrey was able to restore his skin and hair to its natural color and texture. In retaliation, Serena-Rose conjured a large, phallic sex toy and jinxed it to float behind Snape, pointing at his bum while he stood brewing at his cauldron in Potions. He kept looking around in consternation at our snickering classmates, but never detected the cause. Serena-Rose vanished it herself when Slughorn began making his rounds among the tables to check on our work.

There was also the time when that fat Slytherin cow Carrie Heneveld insulted Serena-Rose, asking her, "Is it true that American hillbillies like you are all inbred and have sex with sheep?" A quick flick of her wand, a "_Mucosus Deluge_" and a second later, that awful girl had snot gushing from her overly large nose, loads of thick slime oozing down her front.

But I think the cleverest one had to be the day she bested more than a half dozen Slytherins that were attacking her. When we were leaving the Great Hall after breakfast, Snape and some of his cronies like Theodore Nott, that Avery guy, Paul Parkinson and a few other fourth and fifth years I didn't know the names of tried to incur some nasty wrath against Serena-Rose, probably for that first "sheets" confrontation (some people around school were now calling him Severus Sheets) and the botched bug hex of the previous week

As we were heading for the doors, a dead snake shot from somewhere at the Slytherin table and wound tightly around her ankles. She pitched forward and fell to the floor with a resounding thud, making malicious laughter explode in our ears. We picked her up, glared over at the instigators and untangled her feet. There were caustic comments made about lassoing farm animals and lewd bestial sex acts. We held our breaths as we waited to see what she'd do knowing she was more than capable.

She cocked her head at the snake in calm contemplation then tossed it back to them. She surveyed each one in turn and casually remarked, "Looks like one of you has had his limp prick cursed, seems it's shriveled up and fallen off. Thought you might want that back. It might not be too late to reattach it."

She wiped at her hands, miming brushing off filth, and took out her wand. Completely relaxed, she silently twirled it in her fingers and ended with a decisive swish toward the floor. The malevolent group looked at one another, checking to see if she'd hexed them in any way. When nothing appeared to have happened, they burst out laughing and jeering at her again. Then, one by one, their haughty expressions of superiority turned to something like anxiety. Suddenly the benches were scraped back and there was a mad, mass dash to the entrance hall.

"What the _hell_?" James exclaimed at their peculiar behavior, staring after the Slytherins that were frantically pushing aside people in the crowd.

"Let's just say, I wouldn't go into any of the closest public bathrooms if I were you." Serena-Rose said smoothly, blowing on her wand's tip before tucking it away.

"Aldebaran! What did you do?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"_Chymen Purgify Expulsora_". She answered like it was obvious.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what's that?" I questioned, my admiration for her knowledge growing.

"They're supposed to be simple healing spells, really. Swirl and flick up and you induce vomiting. Or do the flick down and all stomach contents head south. And since I didn't want to see projectile puke this early in the morning…." She gestured encouragingly with palms up, inviting us to draw our own conclusions and mental pictures.

"Fuckin' wicked!" "Bloody brilliant!" James and Sirius swore at the same time. Peter looked as if he was going to fall to his knees at her feet declaring his undying devotion, kiss her boots, and hail her as the supreme priestess of the sun and moon and goddess of the wind.

"All the chicks where I come from know about those two. They're abused a lot," and seeing our confused looks she explained, "for dieting purposes."

I was terribly impressed. "I doubt they'll be messing with you again in a hurry."

"No, probably not," she said thoughtfully. "And they won't be leaving their toilets for quite awhile either, that is if they made it that far…." We all howled with laughter (Sirius's bark again being the loudest of us all). With a glint in her forest-green eyes she added, "I'm afraid I was rather _forceful_ on my downward flick."


	5. Secrets Out

**"SECRETS OUT"**

It was cold and there was snow on the ground but the weather was clear and the Gryffindor Quidditch team was determined to practice. Lily and I (Peter was stuck in his remedial potions study group) waited outside the changing rooms for them to emerge and start training. The door swung open and James had the most awestruck, dazed expression on his face. "Hullo," he said breathlessly as he past us, looking like he was in a trance. Serena-Rose came out next and winked at us with her Mona Lisa smile. I grabbed Sirius as he strode by and dragged him aside.

"Padfoot, what's wrong with Prongs? He looks confunded or something."

"I don't know," he answered. "All Aldebaran said before she pulled him away for a conversation was something about having gone on 'a reconnaissance mission last night'."

"Well, try and find out," I urged emphatically.

"I _did_ Moony, but he said he didn't want to jinx it."

"Since when does he not want to do jinxes?" I asked, confused. Sirius just shrugged and sauntered off to join the team that was impatiently waiting for him.

Lily and I watched them take off and start their warm-up exercises of passing the Quaffle around. We walked up the steps into the stands, quiet for a while, eyes following the players' progress and ignoring the books we'd brought with us to study from.

"She's really good, isn't she?" Lily broke the silence. I knew she was talking about Serena-Rose.

"Yeah," I agreed, hypnotized by her wild hair whipping in the wind as she whizzed faster on her broom. I wondered how it felt and how it compared to Sirius's.

"She puts unbreakable charms on her fingernails so they don't get ruined when she plays." I vaguely heard Lily say through my distracted thoughts.

"Hmm," I mumbled absently. I could see through the blur of motion her trademark jeans and high-heeled cowboy boots under the hem of her robes fluttering at her knees. I supposed that the no underwear thing had something to do with her never wearing the skirt of the Hogwarts girl's uniform. I blushed at the naughty thoughts of the pantiless witch that were writhing around in my brain.

"Her and Black are really good together, aren't they?" I nodded my answer. It was true, they seemed to be of one mind and work effortlessly in tandem. I wished I could reach out, pull them to me and envelop them in my arms. To smell...to taste….

"Do you think he'll make a move on her?" Lily asked.

I turned my head so fast I got a crick in my neck. "What? No! He wouldn't!" I responded so forcefully that it made Lily look at me strangely. I tried to smooth my reaction over, "Er, I mean, I don't think so…."

"Did he agree to let you have a clear shot at it then?" Lily continued, making me squirm uncomfortably. I could feel her scrutinizing me. I shook my head. "She said you two were the only guys she was truly interested in. I didn't believe her when she told me she didn't have a chance with either of you, but now...Why? How come neither one of you wants to try and date her?"

"Because…." I scrambled trying to come up with a reason, a plausible excuse why we weren't pursuing her when every other guy in school would die for the chance to be the one she fancied. "Because…." I was drawing a blank and my silence was damning.

"Because why?" her bright green eyes were boring into the side of my reddened face.

"Because we're both already taken," I whispered to my good friend.

"You are not! I never see you two with anyone else _but _each other!" she accused loudly then gasped, "Oh!"

I admitted defeat. Lily already knew about my lycanthropy and supported me so I knew she could be trusted. "Sirius and I have been together for almost a year and we're committed, but keeping it quiet." I looked up, my expression pleading for understanding and discretion.

"Ah," she sighed, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," was all she said. She smiled, nodding at me, and didn't seem very surprised by my admission. I gave her a hug of thanks and then we turned to watch the players practice.

"I like her. Some of the other girls in our dorm don't know what to make of her and think she's a bit strange, but I like her. She doesn't worry about anything that people may say about her. She only cares about being herself and says what's on her mind."

"That she does," I chuckled trying to imagine how the more uptight girls in our year would regard her; I was sure they privately envied her personal conviction and candor.

"She's got spunk but brains too," Lily continued, eyes following the flyers. "She really got in close with you four in a hurry."

"Yeah. She's like a mixture of all the Marauders wrapped up in a female form. Well, not so much Pettigrew…."

Lily laughed. "No, he just wants to be _in_ her female form!"

"Why Miss Evans! I do believe our straight-shooting, ribald friend is rubbing off on you!"

She giggled then got an anxious, shy look on her face. "Can I tell you a secret if you promise not to tell a soul?"

"Sure. Of course." I wondered if this had anything to do with James and Serena-Rose's odd behavior earlier. This day had the atmosphere of revealed secrets and confessions.

"Last night, Aldebaran initiated a version of a drinking game to Truth or Dare up in our bedroom." She paused and looked nervous.

"That's not the secret is it?"

"No, silly!" she said, swatting my arm playfully. "No, but some things were said and done and, well, to make a long story short, her questions and dares forced me to admit that I'm in love with James."

"That's great! He'll be ecstatic! You know he's been pining away over you for years."

"I know. But I haven't told him yet. When I started to have romantic feelings for him, I tried to block it out and mask it with a temper at him. I was so scared to lose myself in someone else."

"It can be wonderful though…" I told her, speaking from experience.

"Yeah." Her eyes were alight and beaming.

"Look at you! You're glowing!" I smiled at her and watched her grinning, gazing at James' flawless airborne acrobatics.

"He's really talented, isn't he?" she questioned, searching for confirmation.

"Yes, brilliant." I agreed as I watched Sirius pull off a difficult crack of his bat. He let out a whoop of victory. Serena-Rose zoomed over and flung her arm around his neck. And then I saw something that filled me with foreboding. "Oh _no_!"

Lily knitted her eyebrows at me. "I thought we established that they're just friends and you have nothing to worry about?"

"No, not _that_. Look." I pointed to the ground where Snape was skulking about, half hidden by the black and yellow Hufflepuff viewing tower. "This can't be good."

We stared, frozen in horror as he sneered and raised his wand. A jet of blue light streaked from its tip and hit James square in the back. He went rigid and sailed on the last momentum of his broom into the stands at the far end of the pitch. He landed with a spectacular crash.

"Nooooo! You bastard!" Lily screamed, green eyes flashing with fury, red hair flagging out behind her as we sprinted down the steps to the field. I saw Snape's triumphant expression and the team zoom to James' aid-- all but Serena-Rose. In a lightening flash, she'd spotted the culprit and flew directly at him, wand at the ready. She got him with a cold "_Expelliarmus_" before he could gather his wits and block it. His wand went speeding away. He didn't look at her in loathing, like he did with us. He was terrified. He tried to run for it but she caught him in a well-executed "_Levicorpus_" that left him dangling in the air upside down.

"You lowdown, sneaking, sniveling little shit-head!" She threw her bat down on the snow as she hovered in mid-air near the ground. "No wonder they call you Snivellus!" He remained flailing helplessly above her.

"You think you're so great, Aldebaran. Playing a stupid game with your stupid friends."

She muttered something I couldn't hear but his shoes shot off. Then, his socks peeled from his feet and shoved themselves into his mouth. I was impressed and highly amused. But she didn't stop there. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" and his floating height went up at the direction of her wand. He banged against the edge of the viewing platform, his curses muffled by his socks. "_Incarcerous!_" and ropes lashed him to the banister. She turned without a second glance and whizzed to where the crowd was gathered around James.

We carried our friend to the hospital wing, followed by Dumbledore refereeing Slughorn and McGonagall's interrogation. Snape received three detentions for an unprovoked attack resulting in serious injury. Serena-Rose got one for her _excessive_ use of restraint on the perpetrator. James was still unconscious and looked pretty bruised up as he was levitated to a bed within the ward. Madam Pomfrey made us finish our shouting match in the hall and then informed us she would 'allow Mr. Potter ONE visitor.'

Sirius, Peter (who had now joined us from his study group, having heard our commotion in the corridors on our way to the infirmary), Serena-Rose, Lily and I all started forward. "No! I said _one_!" hissed a harassed looking Pomfrey.

Sirius stepped up. "He's my best mate," he stated decisively. But Serena-Rose laid a hand on his arm and nudged him to look at Lily; the usually fiery redhead was uncommonly pale, trembling and had tears in her eyes. Sirius glanced at Serena-Rose questioningly.

Serena-Rose spoke up in a polite, clear tone. "Madam Pomfrey, Miss Evans will go. She's his girlfriend and he needs her right now."

"Very well, come along dear." Pomfrey said kindly, apparently appeased that her orders were finally being followed. She ushered a very grateful looking Lily over the threshold and closed the door on our stunned faces with a firm snap.

Later, when James made it back to the common room, supported by and in the entwined arms of Lily, we all raised a cheer. He grinned like an idiot and looked on top of the world as Lily fussed over him making sure he was comfortable on the couch. From that day on, they were joined at the hip as if they'd been hit with a permanent sticking charm.


	6. Tiger Rose

**"TIGER ROSE"**

I think it was early spring when the dynamic started shifting because it was still cold but the wild flowers on the grassy hills were beginning to bloom. James was spending more and more time with Lily, away from the Marauders and Serena-Rose was filling the gap left by him. But we all still made it a point to eat communally at every meal.

James, Lily and Sirius were sitting opposite us in the Great Hall one day, finishing our dinner and enjoying our usual banter when James jokingly remarked, "You know, Aldebaran, for all your big talk about sex, you sure don't seem to be getting any."

She looked up at him and said unflinchingly, "Who says I'm not getting laid?"

"Well, you haven't got yourself a boyfriend," he retorted.

"So? That didn't stop me from fucking Bobby Hunter in the locker-room last fall after our first Quidditch game. Or that Carl Murphy in the restricted section a couple months ago under my invisibility cloak." She informed us unapologetically.

"You shagged my Keeper?" James screeched and looked as if he was mentally calculating the effects on the team.

"You shagged that studious fifth-year book-worm?" Sirius followed incredulously a second later. I was in silent shock; people told me Carl was a younger version (student-wise, that is) of me! Peter let out a strangled sob and looked like he'd been punched in the gut. "You never told us!" Sirius accused loudly.

Serena-Rose just shrugged. "Nobody asked until now."

"But, you're not dating them?" Lily asked struggling to comprehend this turn of events.

"Naw…. Who needs that? I just wanted to see what it was like. Well, that and get my rocks off. You know how you can just look at a person and tell if they'd be a good ball for you? Like when you're in class and rank who you'd do it with? Well, they happened to be in the top five. Bobby's tall dark and handsome and a confident 'n' cocky horny bastard," she explained to us, staring unabashedly at Sirius. "And Carl, all quiet and pent up—sometimes those are the most wild when they finally break free of control." I could have sworn she longingly glanced sideways at me. "So, curiosity satisfied and that's that," she said dismissively, brushing her hands and done with it.

"Don't they _want_ to be your boyfriend?" Lily inquired, obviously perplexed by the concept of casual sex.

"Yeah, but I didn't some whole relationship _trip_. I don't think they cared too much, not that they didn't _ask_ but most guys don't mind a "no-strings-attached" lay. It's that whole 60's philosophy I grew up with, 'if you can't be with the ones you love, honey, love the ones you're with'." She sounded a little wistful with that last comment and I felt her hand brush my thigh under the table. But then she brightened with a teasing smile, "Besides, everyone knows my heart belongs to you guys."

She turned to her right and kissed Peter on the side of his head, earning a fierce blush. Peter leaned over to kiss her back but had to settle for just smelling her hair when she had next turned to me and kissed my cheek near the corner of my mouth. I think I may have blushed as badly as Peter. Then she crawled up across the table, smushing a breast in the butter by accident, and kissed a very pleasantly surprised Sirius at the corner of his smiling mouth. "You two," she waved at the speechless James and Lily, "Can take care of yourselves, but know I love you too."

Then, she silently got up and left alone, leaving us reeling. James and Lily snuggled closer and began snogging. Sirius and I stared at each other non-verbally analyzing what she had said and what was between the lines, like how she had quoted Steve Miller's lyrics in plural form and had shagged two boys with characteristics so much like our own. A slow grin crossed Sirius' face and he nodded and I knew what he was thinking so I mouthed "Moofoot". Through our canine bond we telepathically agreed to discuss strategy later. Peter, having regained a little composure asked hopefully, "So do you think I have a chance?"

We sat in the common room later evening, as usual having butterbeers to chase a couple firewhiskey shots and smoking a little pot (which, surprisingly, turned out to help with the pain of my transformations, _a lot_.). "I'm restless…." Serena-Rose said staring into the dancing flames in the grate. "Let's _do _something."

The Marauders quickly glanced at each other. The full moon was going to come up over the horizon soon and we would be going on our monthly jaunt any minute now. "I can't, I've got to go with Pomfrey to the Shrieking Shack. She still escorts me but at least she lets Padfoot bring me back to school now. She still can't figure out how I've stopped getting all scratched and bitten. I told her it's because I'm maturing." I told them smirking.

"Right, full moon…" she answered dully. "Well, I guess I'll go to bed then."

After she left, James said, "Well boys?" clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "Shall we?" I made my way to the hospital wing as they scrambled upstairs to get the invisibility cloak. We would meet in about an hour later, as usual.

And, as per our routine, the werewolf, rat, dog and stag set off into the forbidden forest for our monthly romp. Everything started out typical enough: Padfoot and I frolicking, wresting, lifting our legs to mark territory, following scent trails and committing them to our ever-expanding mental catalogue of smells. Prongs, calmly watching us in a dignified manner, snorting his nostrils only to suddenly show us up by bursting into speedy sprints that inevitably left us in the dust. And Wormtail, tiring easily, resorting to hitching a ride by clinging onto Prongs' antlers for dear life.

After some time, we came to rest in a wooden glen beside a stream. We drank our fill and flopped down in the soft detritus. Then I smelled something unusual, a mammal but something big and possibly threatening. I issued a soft warning growl to Padfoot to shut up with his noisy panting so I could better hear. And then I saw it. A tiger. Just staring down at us. Right there on the hill above us between the trees.

My hackles bristled involuntarily. My lips curled back revealing my sharp teeth, ready to defend my pack. Prongs followed my gaze and tensed, prancing his hooves nervously in the dead leaves. Wormtail froze motionless among the tines of the antlers. Padfoot rose to join me in effectively closing ranks in front of our food-prey friends.

Padfoot took a step forward, yipped and then retreated. "Hnguh!" the tiger answered and spread its feet slightly, shifting its weight from left to right and standing its ground. The wind whipped up behind it, ruffling the hair around its head and shoulders and sending me a clear scent message. It was vaguely familiar. Warm, animal, visceral, female and…. roses?

_Was that Serena-Rose_? The tigress lowered her head and padded quietly toward us. Padfoot tucked his tail between his legs and Prongs took off into the night carrying Peter with him. I approached alone. We touched noses and I looked into her forest-green eyes. It _was_ her. I could see in her fur, up close now, that it bore all the shades of hers. She rubbed her face along my side like an over-grown tabby and purred.

Padfoot tentatively came in for inspection seeing that I'd accepted her. There was mutual sniffing and nuzzling, and then she turned with a flick of her tail, disappearing among the trees as silent as she had arrived.

The next morning while I was recovering in bed, Sirius came into the dorm dragging Serena-Rose by the arm. "Spill it, _Tiger_! We know it was you! Why didn't you tell us you're an Animagus too?" he demanded for the both of us.

"Well…" she began slowly, staring the floor, "It's always been a really private thing. Nobody's ever known, until now." She looked up at us in an expression of pleading for understanding. "I started trying when I was fourteen and when I finally achieved transformation, I just always did it alone. But with all my roamings here, I finally had to see if I could find you guys. T'see what it'd be like…."

I studied her and realized I'd never seen her act shy before. I knew what she wanted to hear; her need for the acceptance of her friends struck a chord with me. I shifted, sitting up straighter on the pillows. "So, do you want to join Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs on our monthly adventures?"

She looked up at Sirius and me with gratitude flooding her pretty face. "Yes!" she answered breathlessly.

"But you know Tiger-Rose, seeing as you are a kitty, you'll have to promise not to eat Wormtail." Sirius piped up, then clapped his hand over his mouth when he realized how that sounded.

"_Dear Merlin_! _Done _and _done_!" She answered in (somewhat joking) disgust and we all laughed. And with that, a feisty feline became the fifth member of our pack.


	7. Yellow Moon

**"YELLOW MOON"**

And so began the era of the wolf, the tiger and the dog. Sure, Prongs and Wormtail were there too, but they'd leave us big carnivores at sometime in the night. Then it was just we three—running, stalking, pouncing, smelling, nuzzling and wrestling. We gradually came to end our nights back at the Shrieking Shack, curling up to sleep in a pile of limbs and fuzzy coats of hair on the old, musty bed as dawn broke over the horizon. I'd leave the room to transform back into my person and return to my companions, snuggling in to sleep between my two loves who had changed out of their fur right along with me.

We would wake, bleary and happy, and they would massage the aches out of my muscles and bones. Since it was easier on clothes to transform naked, we were bare when we returned, making our cuddling an erotic, skin filled fantasy come true. Over time we took things farther and touched each other in increasingly intimate ways. Padfoot and I explored (new territory for me) and appreciated the features of her feminine form. She, in turn, was adept at taking our pleasure to new heights.

That first time, after the screams of pain during my transformation back woke them, Tiger-Rose just held me; she enveloped me in her softness, stroking my hair as my head rested on her chest with my chin nestled in her cleavage. I peacefully listened to the calming beat of her heart. There was something so soothing and nurturing about her tender embrace. She exuded comfort and embodied all the positive aspects of the female archetype: Angel, Mother, Friend, Lover.

Padfoot had curled around my back, running his fingers over our arms and legs. Then I felt his erection nudging me (the horny git!) and he slid his hand between us. Tiger's breath hitched as he brushed over her mound. He grazed his touch over my balls and then gathered up my hardening cock in his fingers and stroked it, making the head poke into her velvety skin.

I felt her reach down, forearm brushing against my shaft and Padfoot's fist, and I chanced a glimpse of her hand kneading and working her slit as she watched us from heavily lidded forest-green eyes. Padfoot rubbed his own stiffness against my inner thighs whispering "Moofoot" in my ear and increased the speed and pressure for the both of us. It was obvious that we found the girl's wanking over us incredibly fascinating and arousing—it was not long before we blew our loads to the sounds of Tiger-Rose moaning.

With each monthly romp we became more adventurous in our morning-after sessions. The massages turned to mutual hand-jobs; Tiger-Rose and Padfoot with entwined fingers wrapped around my prick, me pushing her breasts together while Padfoot thrust in between the tightly squeezed voluptuous cushions of nipple-tipped flesh, and us boys taking our turn to explore the wet, petal-pink flower of her womanhood.

Our manual manipulations graduated to pleasuring each other with our mouths. The first time Tiger-Rose brought her tongue to my tip, I gasped and grabbed at Padfoot. He held a steadying arm around me and laughed, pulling her hair back from her face so I could see my shaft disappearing into her lips. His breath tickled in my ear, "Isn't she beautiful?" And she was.

She knew things my Paddy didn't (that I vowed to try on him later) and made humming yummy noises that vibrated tingling jolts throughout me. When she slipped a finger into my asshole, I instantly sprayed my hot stickiness down her throat.

Padfoot and I pressing our faces together, vying (in between canine kisses) for the taste between her thighs was so immensely satisfying too. Making her head roll helplessly on the pillows and body shudder under our ministrations became a personal challenge for us. She made such sexy sounds in her ecstasy!

Somehow, we never penetrated each other (Sirius and I had kept that most intimate of things private between ourselves). But then there was a night like no other. It was the last full moon before our N.E.W.T's, bitter-sweetly heralding the end of our school days, and it rose huge and yellow for the occasion.

That fateful night Tiger-Rose seemed more restless than usual, her languid tail swishing constantly as she paced around us. And all the while, her alluring female scent was stronger than ever-- Nay, _over-powering_, assaulting our delicate canine noses and inflaming other senses as well. It dizzily filled me and the dog with a burning desire. It was difficult to focus on anything but our achingly stiffened loins.

Padfoot was the first to crack. When we stopped to rest at our favorite glen (the same clearing where we'd first met the tiger) the sight of her rear sticking up tantalizingly, the base of her tail curled up over the side her enticing opening as she drank from the stream, sent him over the edge.

With a desperate whimper, he flopped down and lifted his leg, revealing his sensitive engorged tissues unsheathed from its fur casing. He started snuffling and lapping frantically at it with whines in the back of his throat. I surveyed the tiger hungrily as she gazed upon this scene of uncontrollable depravity.

Prongs snorted and fell to the ground, wriggling on his back and kicking his hooves into the air in mirth. I heard faint mewling emitting from the back of Tiger-Rose's throat, barely audible at first, and then grow louder and more insistent. She approached the dog and snuffled her nose against his. They eased into some unusual arrangement of slurping and licking, a sort form of combined kissing and oral gratification.

I was so caught up in being the intent voyeur that I didn't notice when Prongs left with Wortmail. And then something inside of the wolf broke free. My primal basic instincts shoved all other thoughts from my tenuous grasp on consciousness-- That pulsating pink passage held the answer to my sexual satisfaction and was drawing me in. I was incredibly and hopelessly ensnared by a driving force, as strong as the pull of the moon and tides, as ancient as the earth itself.

I leapt with a feral roar as Nature and the Universe silently screamed "_Accio_!" to my snout, summoning it to her mysterious well of delectable nectar. I buried and burrowed in among her hot juicy folds, savoring the taste of her magnetic essence.

I heard Padfoot finish grandly with a yelp and a yowl. He rolled away watching us and I became aware of furiously humping air, needing something…_needing_…Tiger-Rose let out a frustrated wildcat snarl and lowered her elbows to the ground, presenting to me, hind end in the air.

I didn't think I just wrapped my forelegs around her body forcefully, claws grappling as I savagely plunged my straining tumescence into her inviting depths. I pumped my thrusts with abandon. Nothing else mattered…but…but …_this_! The explosion of my orgasm! I threw back my wolfy head and howled as I sent my seed hurtling into her depths; in that moment it felt as if our fiery carnal act had successfully set the controls for the heart of the sun.

I opened my eyes hours later to faint sunlight filtering through the cracks of our dusty love-nest. Tiger-Rose and Padfoot were rustling and groping around under the covers next to me.

"Sorry mate," he said, noticing they'd woken me up. "You don't mind if we, you know….?" He asked with pleading puppy-dog eyes.

"No," I mumbled sedately rolling over to face them, "Of course not. You two go ahead, I just really need to rest…." I yawned and felt sleep pulling me under again. "I love you guys…." I murmured.

Tiger-Rose kissed my forehead. "We love you too, Moony." Padfoot kissed me too.

I felt each of them take one of my hands, holding them tightly. I sunk into dreamy darkness, the jostling and moaning on the bed next to me fading away.

The second time I awoke, I was tugged out of my golden slumber by my blissfully smiling companions running their hands all over my body.

"Rise and shine, Sweetness," Tiger-Rose purred sensuously.

"It's your turn, Love." Padfoot was grinning as he helped the tiger-girl straddle me.

I felt her crinkly hair on my stomach as she sat on me. She looked at me questioningly, searching my face for consent. The dog-boy was just nodding encouragingly.

"Yeah," was all I could muster out in a whisper as I grabbed her left tit, the one with the cute little mole on it.

She shifted position and poised her wet silkiness over the top of the head of my eager penis. And without using hands she lowered herself to envelop me in a new kind of embrace. We moaned simultaneously. I noticed it was different than Sirius, more textured somehow, more like a tongue.

She began rocking and grinding very slowly, face suffused in passionate rapture. I saw Padfoot's entranced expression beside me and reached up to cup his cheek as he began touching both of us all over.

"Wait!" he said, stopping us while my shaft was sunk to the hilt. "I wanna try something." He gently pulled her over so that we were lying on our sides, her legs hugging my waist and me still buried deep within her.

Padfoot curled around her back, nipping at her shoulders. He poked a finger in her ass. I felt it prodding and probing me through the adjoining wall of her flesh. She gasped in writhing pleasure. "Hullo in there,' he teased, giving me a wink, then withdrew and proceeded to penetrate her backdoor with his prick.

We all groaned. Soon, Tiger-Rose started thrashing and jouncing, frantic in her exquisite ecstasy. Padfoot and I quickly found our rhythm, pushing in and pulling back together in tandem. We were pleasing each other just as much as we were pleasuring her.

She grew increasingly wild, moaning and screaming, clutching and clawing. There were canine howls and feline snarls as we called out in our passion, reaching our peaks (undoubtedly fueling the rumors in Hogsmeade of loud spirits dominating the Shrieking Shack).

All of us panted and gasped for breath as we fell back into the bed, drained and satiated. There were tender caresses and profound confessions in the murmured words of amazement, compliments and love passed between the wolf, the tiger and the dog.

We ended the year, the last two weeks of school devoted to studying for and taking our N.E.W.T.'s. Serena-Rose had actually forgone her typical rowdiness in the evenings in favor of schoolwork. We got through exams and had an end-of-school party in the common room that outdid anything we'd ever done before.

All too soon, it was time to say good-bye. We stood on the steps outside the Entrance Hall stalling for time until we would have to get into the carriages to the train station. We just kept looking at each other in unfathomable mixed emotions. James and Lily were unable to let go of each other, Peter was drinking in his last glimpses of Serena-Rose and Sirius and I were choked up about the impending departure our special companion (she was due in Dumbledore's office any minute now to floo back to California).

Serena-Rose was the first to break the melancholy silence. "So, Petey, you won't forget me when I'm gone will you? She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips and stuffed a purple velvet sack into his hands.

He opened it, withdrawing a bottle of rose-scented hand lotion and a photograph. We crowded around to look at it: There she was, completely nude except for her favorite pair of high-heel cowboy boots and a Gryffindor tie trailing from her wrist, sitting coyly on her broom and then straightening a leg over the handle to straddle it and then arching her back, reaching into the twigs with a desirous expression on her amused features.

He squeaked and didn't bother to hide the small nub of a bump at the front of his robes. He desperately clasped her to him. "I'll always love you!" he gulped in a stifled sob and then ran to the first available carriage with tears in his eyes.

"Ok," laughed James after he'd recovered enough to speak, "Where's my present Aldebaran?"

Serena-Rose turned to Lily and they whispered and giggled. Our Tiger actually giggled! Although I don't know why it surprised me that she could chameleon herself with the girls as well as she had done with us boys. "Do it! Give it! Now!" Serena-Rose was urging and nudging her "He'll love it!" She pivoted to face James, "I made her do it, so that's my present, something for you to remember her by until you get your own place."

Lily nervously handed James a similar velvet pouch, but bright green like her eyes.

James looked the contents within. Another photograph from the looks of it, and his expression registered shock, surprise, then admiration, lust and a painful yearning. He clasped it to his chest so none of us could see and fell to his knees in front of Lily, clutching her robes with his free hand.

"Marry me! Marry me!" He gushed out, all stag-like dignity forgotten. "I swear I'll do anything to make you happy! Anything you want! I'll get us a house with a white picket fence! We'll have dogs and cats and tons of beautiful babies!" he babbled on, and Lily just stroked his hair, beaming and murmuring, "Yes… yes…"

Serena-Rose turned to us. "This is for you guys, " she said in a strangled voice as she pressed a nicely framed photo into out hands "For your cottage. Consider it a house-warming gift."

There we were, the wolf the tiger and the dog. I recognized it immediately as one that Lily had took at the after-N.E.W.T party: Me on the left (one of the only times my true smile was ever captured on film because Sirius had just pinched my bum and Serena-Rose was whispering something absurdly naughty in my ear), Serena-Rose in the middle, widely ginning with love on her face before she turned to me and back toward the camera laughing in abandon and then to Sirius on the right, glancing at us in amusement and throwing his head and long black hair back and undoubtedly doing his signature bark. Across our chests was a scribbled message: "All my love always, your best bosom buddy, T-R."

There were no words that could describe our wrenching heartbreak of being ripped apart. We pressed our foreheads together in a three-way embrace, fighting tears. We didn't speak. We heard other students go past to the carriages, we heard James and Lily excuse themselves and leave. I could have sworn the entire grounds were doing the weeping we were fighting back at that moment.

Our human and beast minds melded and communed in a profound connection. Our lips met briefly in our triangle and she whispered, "Please don't forget me…." Then, suddenly she broke away and ran into the Entrance Hall leaving the canines feeling the loss of the tiger. She took a piece of my heart with her that day.


	8. Epilogue

**"EPILOGUE"**

_Dearest M,_

_I'm not using names, you know why. The Daily Prophet has finally reached here and I'm totally and utterly devastated. I know you are too and I can't even fathom how much. Please write anytime you need to. I'll always be there for you._

_All my love, TR_

It was a hastily scrawled and tear-stained note. It arrived a couple weeks after all the horror that went down at Godric's Hollow and beyond. I was still in shock at being suddenly all alone again and at the painful betrayal of the worst kind—and slipping into a deep depression that would last for a long, long time. I did not write back.

I hadn't realized how much I'd blocked out over the years until I came back to Hogwarts at Dumbledore's request to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. It seemed that everywhere I turned I was haunted by memories: The stone corridors echoed with our footsteps and laughter-- the familiar, heavy mullioned windows reflected all our trials and triumphs-- the old classrooms and library smiled with the knowledge they had imparted to my young mind-- the ancient tree spirits in the forest held the keys to our secrets there-- the blended face of James and Lily sat at the same table, on the same bench, amongst best friends at mealtimes. The very air was thick and all encompassing, saturated with whispers of my past.

I can't even describe how tickled I was to find out that Harry had James' old invisibility cloak and had somehow managed to get his hands on our Marauders map. Despite the worry about Sirius' escape from Azkaban, I came to enjoy being at Hogwarts again and getting to know Harry. Working along side Snape, with his outward display of a terse professional demeanor but the seething animosity barely hidden underneath the surface amused me to no end.

Then there was that full moon night we discovered the extent of Peter's treachery and realized Sirius' innocence. When I saw my darling Padfoot, ever so briefly, I was overwhelmed at seeing the love of my life once again. I owled Serena-Rose then, explaining everything. Her reply came back, weeks later, after I'd been home at my (and long ago Sirius') old cottage awhile.

_Dear Remus,_

_It's so good to hear from you! I completely understand—there are some things too painful to voice, I was the same way. I tried not to wallow and dwell and felt the world was going to crush me. It seemed that to say it aloud would make it too real. So, that's great about Sirius, yeah? Except for the being on the run part that is. I hope you get your precious Padfoot back with you soon. And Peter! That despicable worm! What a shitty butt-munch! I hope he rots in hell! (I can't believe- out of the goodness of my heart- I gave him a naked picture of myself! Yeck!)_

_I've been really busy over the years, single mom raising twins (Yeah, can you imagine me being in charge of children? But don't worry about me, I've had plenty of company here and there, just never wanted to settle down. You know me, I'm too wild. Rawr! Wink,wink.)_

_You know, it's a funny thing about genetics, just like you were telling me about Harry (By the way, did you know that some kids around here actually want to tattoo lightening bolts on their foreheads? I wouldn't let my son—for obvious reasons, to me, but not to anyone else. They just think I'm square! Ha-ha!) Anyway, how Harry looks like James but has his mother's eyes? Well, my kids are like that too, a little like me and a lot like their fathers. Act like them too._

_I hope you'll forgive me for not telling you about the twins, but times were dangerous, you know? Too much scariness and evil going down over there. The circumstances needed secrecy, and since we'd lost touch, I wasn't sure if you'd want to know… But, well, with your current good news and the kids getting old enough to understand adult issues, I think I might tell them who their fathers are._

_Keep me posted, write back soon,_

_Much love, Serena-Rose, Rosebud and Orion_

Twins? With fath_ers_, plural? I looked in the envelope and pulled out another slip of paper and turned it over. A photograph. And there was Serena-Rose, a little older, more laugh lines but the same wild hair, smiling broadly in between two _very_ familiar looking teens.

The girl on the left: curly honey-blond tresses framing a pretty face, amber-gold eyes a bit solemn but an irascible mysterious smile gracing pink lips just like her mother's. On the right: a handsome black-haired boy was laughing, tossing his wavy locks back with a twinkle in the bright blue eyes shaped just like his father's. I could almost hear him barking.

Ah, the wolf, the tiger and the dog!

I took out that old framed photograph Serena-Rose had given us as a farewell present and put it back on display on the mantle next to the new smaller one. I quickly wrote two letters, one a reply to Serena-Rose with a request for a visit and the other to Sirius, a copy of the photograph enclosed.

I knew they wouldn't get them for a while and I wouldn't hear back for even longer since California and god-knows-where in the tropics are so far away, but for the first time in years I felt something wonderful. I felt an excitement for the future. I breathed in new life. I felt hope grow and sweet love return to my heart.


End file.
